


Uncle Victor

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: After the events of Logan (movie) Victor meets Laura.





	

By the time Logan’s trail ended, all Victor found was a grave marked with an X. The smell of his half brother’s blood still lingered in the air and Victor dropped to his knees and screamed with rage and loss. It was only later, when his head had cleared and his racing heart had calmed that he realized that there was another smell lingering in the air so very like his brother’s that it could only mean the rumors were true. There had been another Weapon X project. Once again his brother had been chosen to participate, however unwittingly, and Victor had not. Wherever this kid was, Victor was going to find them. 

It took him almost a week to catch up with the kid. There was a whole group of kids she was with. He found them camped out two days over the border. Even from a distance the girl was easy to spot. He was a little surprised that it was a girl they had chosen for their project. She looked up from where she sat near one of the campfires reading a comic book and looked for him before any other child would have even known he was coming. Maybe she could smell him or hear him. Victor walked out of the forest edge and straight over to the girl in the clearing. Once he got close the other kids scattered in fright. His brother’s kid didn’t move. She sat there barely acknowledging he was even there. 

“Hey, are you James’ kid?” He asked her outright. Might as well get to the point. 

Something changed in her features and she looked up at him. “Why?” 

“Because he was my brother.” He said. 

“He is gone,” She said, angry and sad. 

“I know that but you’re not gone. If I have a niece then it seems like I have the right to know about it.” He told the kid. 

“You tried to kill him. Why are you here?” 

“But I didn’t kill him. After all these years I never did because maybe I never really wanted to,” He sat down at the fire next to her. “What’s your name kid?” 

“Laura,” She said, flipping to a page in her comic book. “Is this you?” She pointed out a picture of Sabretooth. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that, but not all this stuff happened.” 

“That’s what he said,” Laura agreed. “And he was right...because he didn’t beat the bad guys…” 

“Are there any of those bad guys still left?” 

She shrugged. 

“Well maybe he did beat them all. I guess we don’t know yet but I’m gonna hang around a while just in case anyone is still looking for you.” Victor told her. He had failed to look out for Logan when he should have been there. His brother had died protecting this kid. He wasn’t gonna let that be for nothing. Victor knew he had done some really awful things in his time, things that his brother was too good a man to ever do. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a little redemption in this place. 

Laura looked over at him with a little bit of hope in her eyes. “So you are going to stay?” 

“Yeah kid, I’m gonna stay. I’m not gonna leave you alone.” Victor told her honestly. It had been too many years being alone, being a beast of a man, being without a family. He was going to change all that now. 

Laura stared at him in awe, then she burst into tears and she hugged him. Victor was pretty sure he hadn’t hugged anyone in years but he wrapped his arms around the kid anyway and let her grieve however she needed to. It was easy to do because he was grieving with her.


End file.
